The Return
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: For a second, It felt like everything was back to normal... I was lost in the moment like it was some kinda fairy tale, or an amazing dream you have trouble waking up from. "I missed you too."
1. The Return

I felt the cab slowly come to a stop as it pulled up outside the RnR and I heard the cab driver ask for his money but I was too concentrated on what everyone would act like knowing that I'm finally cured and back for good. I slowly pulled out a ten pound note from my purse and got out. As the cab drove away I noticed the familiar face of Lucy Beale, she looked up joining eye contact with me and then walked towards me. I didn't really understand why she was walking towards me, I mean she hated me... Didn't she?

"Lauren... You look fantastic." Lucy smiled seeming to be genuine as she hugged me.

I was determined to make things right between me and Lucy. "Well thanks, I know I had a problem... But that's all sorted now, Can we just start over Luc?"

"Nothing would make me happier." She smiled. "Look, I've got to get back to work but I'm pretty sure someone wants to see you..."

I knew who she meant... Joey. This was going to be one of the toughest 'hello's' of all time. I slowly walked inside the RnR knowing that he'd be there... He was always there. I made my way down the steps and into the main bar where Joey was putting bottles on the self. He didn't even notice I was behind him until I spoke.

"Um, Vodka please." I giggled slightly as he turned around. "Don't worry, I'm clean."

"Lauren... I-I" Joey was tongue tied.

"I know, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I left, I had to keep it a secret I felt like it was easier that way. I didn't want to hurt you and I certainly didn't want to hurt myself anymore than I already was." I gulped explaining my intentions from the night I left.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Joey walked over to me and caressed my cheek. "I've missed you."

For a second, It felt like everything was back to normal... I was lost in the moment like it was some kinda fairy tale, or an amazing dream you have trouble waking up from. "I missed you too."

He moved away slowly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Joey... You still have feelings for me dont you?"

He looked down at the floor, it was obvious he wanted to deny it and keep it a secret... but he didn't. "Yes, I do."

"I do too..." I spoke quietly with a smile on my lips. "But I can't stay around here."

"What? Why?" He looked up and his eyes met mine.

"My Doctor said that coming but here could cause a relaps, So I need to leave."

"But, You cant... I need you."

"I just wanted to show you that I was okay, I wanted to see you one last time before I left... For good this time. I'm sorry."


	2. The Chase

I walked back home, passing everyone in the square and I felt Joey following me as I did so. He was shouting my name in a bid to get me to turn around and talk to him. I really didn't want to talk to him about leaving, I didn't want to leave him... I wish he knew that.

"Lauren!" He called as he ran in front of me and held me steady. "Please dont leave me."

"Joey, I-"

"No Lauren, I can make things better... I promise... We'll get through this together i'm not letting you go again." He spoke softly as I closed me eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry but you can't make things better, Only I can do that. Believe me leaving you is the last thing I want to do but Walford is too full of bad memories... I can't risk the relaps." I chocked on my words. "I need to go."

I could feel Joey's eyes on me as I walked up the stairs and approched the black front door, opened it and walked in. I sunk in a pile on the otherside of the door just as I closed it. I knew leaving would be the best thing for me, but was it the best thing for Joey?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Max!" Joey shouted as he walked towards the Car Lot.

"Can I help you mate... Please don't tell me this involves my daughter." Max rubbed his bald head.

"Yeah, It does. She wants to leave..." He gulped.

"Well i'm sorry Joey but that's down to her, I can't make decisions for her anymore..." Max sighed. Admitedly the thought of his daughter leaving did upset him but this was because of her heath, nothings more important than that.

"I guess so." Joey walked off slowly when his phone buzzed in his pocket

**1 Unread Message:**

**From: The Beauty(Lauren)**

**To: Joey**

**I'm sorry Joey, I'm leaving... I'm headed to the airport now. Believe me when I say leaving you is one of the hardest things i've ever had to do in my life and it's killing me right this second and it will for the rest of my life. Me and you could have been so perfect if everything else didn't get in the way... If I wasn't so pathetic we'd still be together right now. Please believe that i'm sorry and you will forever be in my heart, That will never change. I promise you. I love you Joey x**

**-L xx**

Joey walked inside the Car Lot and pushed open the door. Max stood up in shock and stared at Joey as he took some car keys off the counter.

"Joey! What the hell are you doing?" Max shouted as he ran outside to see Joey get in the car and drive off madly down the street.


End file.
